Vieilles affaires à régler
by Shinzhon
Summary: Alors en mer depuis des semaines, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'espérait pas croiser ce genre de choses, bien réelles, trop réelles et incommensurablement, irrésistiblement, horriblement normales et familières.


Et me revoilà, de retour parmi les vivants et écrivants de ce monde ! Les forums me prennent du temps, le lycée aussi, l'approche du bac, tout ça, halala 8D petit premier chapitre qui à l'origine devait être un OS mais ma bêta-lectrice m'a dit qu'il était bien, alors je le poste directement. Merci mon lemming :3

**Disclaimer** : Pirates des Caraïbes, sa franchise et tout ce qui y est appartient à Disney :3

* * *

><p>« Mon cher Gibbs, je veut que tu me regardes cet horizon avec ta légendaire placidité irrévocable jusqu'à ce que tu vois quelque chose, pas de terre, pas d'îlot, un navire, un galion, une goélette, tout ce que tu veux mais quelque chose ! »<p>

« Dans ce cas là ce ne sera pas tout ce que je voudrais Jack ! »

« Capitaine ! Et si, parce que je sait que comme moi tu veut voir un navire ! Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs...»

Un mois en mer et pas le moindre plus humble navire. C'était quelque d'assez... navrant, perturbant. Irrémédiablement lassant même selon le capitaine du Black Pearl.

Il avait d'ailleurs récupéré le commandement de son navire, de sa Perle, son bijou. Et enfin pour lui même, sans plus aucun marché horripilant avec un second diabolique et un pirate aimant les calamars. Ou les méduses. Poulpes, choses même. Gibbs avait un passé d'honnête homme de la marine, ainsi il n'y avait aucun risque avec lui. Quoique. Mais en tous cas le seul risque pour l'instant était la mutinerie par ennui, ce qu'il craignait quand même un peu. Jack était le genre d'homme qui se souciait de son cher équipage, lorsqu'il menaçait de le faire passer sur la planche. Peut-être les eaux des routes marchandes n'étaient pas pleines de requins mais pleines de vide, surtout. Et le capitaine du Black Pearl n'aimait pas le vide, d'une bouteille, de l'océan, de ses pensées et de l'horizon.

Toutes ses pensées retournaient inlassablement sur ses occupations, c'était à dire sur le néant. Il avait vérifié ses cartes, Gibbs les avait vérifiées, il les avait montrées au cuistot qui ne savait pas lire et même lui avait dit que tout était correct ! Il y avait un problème, oh il y avait toujours un problème sur ce bâtiment, songeait le pirate. Peut-être le passage dans la bouteille de ce cher et regretté Barbe Noire avait altéré ce navire ? Ça, il s'en refusait la pensée. Altéré comment ? Il ne manquait pas une bernacle sur la coque. Seigneur...

« Navire ! Anglais, non ! Espagnol, capitaine ! Navire espagnol à bâbord ! Il suit la route ! »

C'était la voix de Gibbs. Sparrow fonça les sourcils. Oui il lui avait demandé de surveiller l'horizon avec cette vieille longue-vue dont il voulait se débarrasser (la capitaine était radin mais tout de même incroyablement juste avec ses hommes, n'était-il pas ?) et c'était quand même lui qui réussissait à voir le premier petit, minuscule et insignifiant navire au coin même de l'horizon ? Il leva les yeux vers la vigie, vide. Et tourna ensuite la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait son second préféré, son unique second cela dit.

Le navire était à quelques miles nautiques et gagnait encore du terrain. Jack voyait précisément chaque voile gonflée par le vent, les hommes sur le pont dans leur impeccable uniforme sombre. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Depuis combien de temps cette vigie est-elle inoccupée ? Quartier-maître ? … Gibbs ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir posté d'hommes à la vigie ! Est-ce que tu peut comprendre dans ta cervelle pleine d'alcool combien de navires, de choses et d'autres ont pu nous passer sous le nez en quatre semaine de mer ? »

Oh il avait dit cela sur un ton résolument calme, absolument miséricordiant à l'égard de son subordonné, tellement que ce dernier le regarda d'un air contrit avant de répondre vaguement que sur son ordre il avait imposé un relais pour que le travail soit plus efficace. Un ordre ? Quel ordre ? Commença à se demander Sparrow alors que son regard se reportait sur le navire et que son esprit et ses oreilles quittaient le discours de son second.

« Gibbs. » reprit-il, coupant court au discours de ce dernier. « Comment se fait-il que ce navire gagne du terrain ? Rassure-moi sur la réputation du Pearl, est-il toujours le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes ? »

« Capitaine, en toute modestie je me dois de m'informer que nous ne sommes plus dans les Caraïbes, que tout dépend de la portance et de la direction du vent et du nombre d'ho... »

« Peut m'importe ! Branle bas de combat, déployez-moi ces voiles où je vous jure par le Diable, le Hollandais Volant et tout ça que vous dormirez avec les poissons cette nuit ! »

Il avait hurlé, regagnant le pont arrière sans une fois quitter des yeux le navire qui se rapprochait. Il était désormais visible que ces espingouins leurs faisaient faux bons, bien qu'aucune attaque n'ait été déclarée. Là, c'était une toute autre question qui se posait son navire était plus rapide, son Pearl à lui tout seul ! Et pas un imbécile de navire (oui, les navires pouvaient être des imbéciles!) espagnol venu de nulle par et qui accordait tout sur... le vent, ou bien ses voiles !

Ledit navire n'était pas très grand, plutôt fin même. Le genre de bâtiment qu'une canonnade bien fournie pourrait couler, d'abord ! Sparrow en était certain, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, il voulait juste... Le dépasser.

« Je vous ai dit de déployer les voiles, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! » hurla-t-il aux hommes qui grimpaient hâtivement dans les haubans. Jamais, jamaiiis il n'avait vu un navire rapide à ce point. Ses voiles n'étaient pas forcément grandes, il n'y avait là aucun signe de pacte avec une bestiole marine, pas de poulpes, pas de voiles déchirées et de sombres matelots recrachés de l'enfer. Il n'avait rien de particulier ! Le drapeau haï, rouge, jaune et encore rouge. Navire marchand ? Oh ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi rapides, et vides en empruntant cette route ! Quel était donc leur problème ?

Peut importait le nombre de voiles déployées, ce navire les rattrapait toujours, certes un peu plus lentement mais cela n'avait pas l'heur d'améliorer l'humeur déjà fort désastreuse du capitaine qui avait hâte d'en finir. Il n'avait pas assez d'hommes pour maintenir la poursuite et armer les canons dans un seul temps.

« Capitaine, laissons-les nous rattraper, et attendons-les de pied ferme ! »

« C'est hors de question Gibbs, mettrais-tu en doute mon commandement ? »

Ah ces pirates...

Le capitaine apercevait, plus les minutes passaient, la proue du navire gagner sur la leur, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant presque côte à côte. Il put voir, de derrière la barre du Pearl, son opposant direct. Ce genre de personne qu'il haïssait de tout son bon et aimable cœur. De loin ce type avait pas trente ans. Une moue dégoûtée se fit sa place sur le visage de Sparrow, ce type lui tirait des pensées néfastes, son chapeau lui rappelant, en meilleure qualité, le couvre-chef de son second traître qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis les événements de cette île de la flotte donnant la vie éternelle. Cheveux noirs, longs, uniforme sombre, droit comme un I derrière la barre, ce type avait tout d'un salopard. Autour de lui, les matelots s'affairaient à amoindrir la distance déjà diaphane entre les deux bâtiments.

« Capitaine, ils réduisent la voilure ! Ils doivent envoyer leurs hommes équiper les canons ! »

Jack lança un regard surpris, puis courroucé à son second. Il avait vu ! Enfin, allait voir, en effet, le navire ralentissait mais le Pearl ne gagnait toujours pas, plus que quelques secondes et ce serait fait de toutes manières. Jamais le capitaine n'avait vu cela. Il ordonna aux hommes préposés à l'armement de charger les canons sur la flanc bâbord. Raté capitaine inconnu, pensa-t-il, jouer les fiers à bras ne servira à rien. Jack Sparrow souriait.

Même perdant de l'allure, le Black Pearl tenait le cap et regagnait la distance injustement perdue. Pendant la courte minutes de la préparation des canons, il héla ses hommes, à grand cris. Alors qu'il regagnait le pont à grandes enjambés, batifolant presque, ce fut le regard de Gibbs qui l'accueillit. Un regard qu'il n'aimait pas, plein d'étonnement, de culpabilité et de surprise pure. Sans crier gare, Sparrow se tourna, regarda à gauche. Rien. Il était où le navire ?

Un de ses hommes ne contint pas assez sa surprise sans doute, et son cri mécontenta fort le capitaine. Ce qui par contre le poussa près de l'excès de nervosité (il était un gentleman voyons, tout dans la modération, sauf le rhum) fut de voir que le navire espagnol avait regagné en vitesse et virait de bord pour se retrouver bloquant la route du Pearl. Leurs voilures respectives se touchaient presque.

* * *

><p>Un peu court, je dois l'avouer, la suite au prochain chapitre, qui viendra je pense... daaans... bah, je sait pas x'D<p> 


End file.
